kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Johnny Yoo
Johnny Yoo is a former international celebrity and stunt coordinator-turned businessman, who uses his Ninjutsu abilities to gain fame and status abroad. He eventually retired to become an entrepreneur and is one of the benefactors and partners to the Konjo Group. He's also one of the holders of the Seven Shinobi Hyoutans, using it to transform into Kamen Rider Bakugo. '''He later turns into the '''Clay Cho Nin-Ju against his will, after the destruction of his Shinobi Hyoutan. Character History Childhood Johnny was born from professional boxer Jason Yoo and an unnamed mother, who died during his birth. Eventually, his father would marry another woman, Mary Arma, becoming Johnny's stepmother by default. As a child, Johnny's life was seemingly normal until tragedy struck. He and his mother tried to escape a rampaging Nin-Ju. one evening, getting cornered at an alley. Johnny's mother tried her best to protect him, only for the beast to murder and devour her in front of him. He would later be saved by a Silver Shinobi Rider but would also learn that the Nin-Ju's host was his father. He would also misinterpret the Rider's act of sealing the Nin-Ju as him killing his dad, as some reports show that his father also died shortly after, while his testimonies would fall on deaf ears due to the unbelievable circumstances it detailed regarding the monster that time. Orphaned at a young age, he would use his father's earnings as a boxer to learn about Ninjutsu, subsequently being one of the many who were affected by the Blood Storm in 2011. He would learn all the Ninjutsu fundamentals, but unlike the other people, he wouldn't develop on them further. Instead, he would move to different countries and use the basic Ninjutsu he learned to gain fame and recognition, first as a stuntman, before rising to become an international celebrity. After a few years as a popular action hero, he would retire at a young age and focus on other social endeavors. He would eventually come across the Clay Hyoutan through unknown means, allowing him to become a Kamen Rider himself. Becoming Bakugo Johnny eventually returns to Japan, having raised his stock to become one of the partners and benefactors from the Konjo Group. He would first visit the events area to view the group's preparations, eventually meeting Iroha at the stage and later, the Vice-CEO of the company as well. Days later, Johnny would come to the said event until a Nin-Ju attacks the premises. With flashes of his childhood coming back, he would angrily punch the Nin-Ju and transform to Kamen Rider Bakugo to get revenge for her mother. He'd also encounter Shinobi, and while he was initially confused due to his color being different when the Rider used the Sanzu Secret Arts Technique to seal the Nin-Ju, he'd become convinced that it's the same Rider, before charging to attack him, though Shinobi would manage to escape. After learning the gist of the situation, Johnny would also learn about the Niji no Hebi and would try his best to get more information about the group from the other Riders. While he initially tried to assist with the rescue of Akane Egusa, he unknowingly injured her severely when she was forcefully transformed into a Yami Nin-Ju, earning the unbridled rage of Shinobi, who proceeds to viciously beat him down. He would retreat back to his condominium, bruised, battered, but amused after he learned of his secret identity. Using his connections to the Konjo Group, Johnny would try to get more information about the Clan, revealing that the group was somehow connected with his father, sometime before his death. To that end, he'd collaborate with both Isamichi and Rekka Ayano, both of whom are also wary of how potentially dangerous Shinobi was. Turning into the Clay Cho Nin-Ju All throughout these events, the Clay Hyoutan would slowly crack, with Johnny nor anyone else noticing. After being confronted by Kirito Arma, a fellow stuntman who somehow had connections with his past, he would learn a few things about his stepmother's lineage as part of the Royal Family, as well as some connections to the Shinobi Hyoutans. However, shortly after Kirito was defeated and his Nin-Ju powers were sealed, the Clay Hyoutan shatters, releasing all of the Sanzu Waters contained in it. Enveloped by both the waters from the bottle and from his own body, he forcefully became the Clay Cho Nin-Ju, becoming an unstoppable beast who proceeds to defeat the rest of the Riders, before going in on a destructive rampage. Personality Initially, Johnny is shown to be quite the showoff, often using his Ninjutsu just to get attention and be cool in front of many people. He's also not afraid to use his fame to get what he wanted; a trait that irked Isamichi a bit since Johnny reminds him of his former self. He also appears to be cool and collected, often interacting with people politely and is well-meaning towards people he meets. Despite this, he's actually quite sharp and cunning, often using his connections and other people's goodwill to get the information that he wants, which directly relates to his past. He's also often haunted by his horrific childhood and would have nightmares about the past events. Though he first tried to bury his grief through his fame, upon seeing the Nin-Ju and Shinobi once again, he starts to act on it, trying his best to get to the truth of his family tragedy. Despite being a Kamen Rider, Johnny is the least trained in Ninjutsu, only learning the fundamentals and only limited advanced skills. To compensate, he uses other forms of martial arts, particularly boxing, and his natural-born physical abilities to fight off and defeat his enemies. He's also, by far, the only one who doesn't know how to do the Sanzu Secret Arts Technique, until he was taught by Isamichi using the Sanzu Scroll that he got from Rentaro. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height:' 191.1 cm *'Rider Weight:' 89.9 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power:' 39.9 t *'Kicking Power': 27.4 t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 49.7 m *'Maximum Running Speed:'100 m per 5.6 sec Johnny's Rider form, accessed through the Clay Hyoutan. Like the other Shinobi Riders, he pours out the Sanzu Waters from the container, forming the Mirai Driver around his waist. He then places the Bomb Disc on the driver before pushing its wing rightwards. The belt summons the Kurogane Yorojiro to equip him his suit. Kamen Rider Bakugo possesses explosive punching abilities, while his kicking abilities are the same as Hattari's, making him one of the stronger Riders in terms of offense. However, he's also the slowest among the Riders, while his jumping ability is very much lower. Kamen Rider Bakugo's techniques include: *'Hard Ninpo': Bakugo hardens his body to be comparable to steel, making him impervious to attacks. *'Stiff Ninpo': He unrolls one of the Band Knuckles and makes it as stiff and hard as possible, turning it into a sword-like weapon for slashing attacks. *'Flex Ninpo': While maintaining its hardness, the Band Knuckles become flexible, with Bakugo using it as a whip. *'Summoning Ninpo': Summons Kurogane Yorojiro to aid him in battle. *'Solid Ninpo': Bakugo's finishing attack. He wraps the opponent using the Band Knuckles from his left hand, before pulling the opponent towards him, and punches it with his charged right hand. Appearances: Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi Episode 7-. - Cho Nin-Ju= Clay Cho Nin-Ju *'Height:' 201.2 cm *'Weight:' 96.2 kg After the initial destruction of the Clay Hyoutan, its contents merged with Johnny's inner Sanzu Waters, forcing him to transform into the Clay Cho Nin-Ju. Compared to the other beasts, the Cho Nin-Ju sports a very distinct look, incorporating elements of an armadillo in its features and fighting abilities. As a Nin-Ju its power is overwhelming, capable of overpowering and defeating three Riders at once in a short time. The Nin-Ju is also capable of utilizing the same techniques as Bakugo. Appearances: Hero Retold: Kamen Rider Shinobi Episode 13-. }} Equipment * Clay Hyoutan - One of the seven small gourd-shaped bottles that house Sanzu Waters. This houses Johnny's Rider equipment. ** Mirai Driver - Bakugo's main transformation device. ** Bomb Disc - Bakugo's transformation key Weapons * Band Knuckles - Bakugo is equipped with a pair of long cloth strands on his hands, wrapped into large balls of fists. This exponentially increases his punching abilities as each strike has the power of a small C4 bomb. He can also unwrap these bands for a long-range offense. * Smoke Bombs - Bakugo utilizes special smoke bombs that emit flammable gas. These bombs can explode when triggered by enough friction. Bakugo also carries traditional smoke bombs. * Shuriken variations * Kunai variations Mecha * Kurogane Yorojiro - A giant mechanical armadillo that Bakugo can summon for battle. This also houses his Rider suit for transformation. Fan Casting Johnny Yoo is portrayed by Chansung, who is most popular as a member of the K-Pop Group 2PM. As Kamen Rider Bakugo, his suit actor is Yuya Nawata, who is also currently the suit actor for Kamen Rider Zero-One. Appearances Category:Nin-Ju